


He weeps but nobody comes.

by herounit



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herounit/pseuds/herounit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We always push away what we need the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He weeps but nobody comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling depressed lately so I decided to try and vent my emotions via some writing and typing. Most of this is how I felt lately and I'm mostly just portraying it in a way I felt comfortable with while writing about Shintaro. Sorry if it blows, cheers!

"I'm not allowed to be happy." He didn't know why he said this, but he did.

It felt right to say what he did.

"It's simple to understand, Ene. I'm not allowed to be happy, don't you get it? Not after what I've done."

He stared with cold, lifeless eyes as his fingers moved quickly across the keyboard.

"My mere existence is a mistake. I shouldn't be alive."

"But Master -" 

Ene interjected.

"But what?"

"A lot of people feel the way you do right now; like they don't mean anything to anyone. But... isn't what you're saying a bit extreme?"

Silence.

"Everyone deserves a second chance - you're no different Master!

"No."

His reply is immediate.

"You really don't get it, do you?" 

His fingers pause.

"I shouldn't be alive." 

His eyes narrowed.

"I don't deserve to be happy." 

His voice was a whisper.

"I should just kill myself." 

His eyes were still lifeless.

"B-but Master - !" 

Her eyes are wide with worry.

Her voice is weak and dripping with concern.

"But nothing."

Ene's screams meant nothing to him as he deleted her.

Even if her screams were not to kill himself.

To the last breath she was an annoyance.

. . .

And at last, silence.

His mind was flooded with a million things.

"she was the only one that cared she was trying to help all i did was push her away i didnt deserve her what have i done im sorry im sorry im sorry i shouldnt have done that please forgive me"

He stood up, his back slouched.

"kill yourself do it you dont deserve to live you never did you dont deserve to be happy you dont deserve anything you should never have been born rot away and die"

In his drawers were a pair of red scissors.

"Matches what's gonna be on the floor soon."

He looked at the scissors, pricking his finger and drawing blood.

He readied them.

"you are weak you are pathetic you never meant anything to anybody you are less than scum you dont deserve to be alive you should be dead"

"This was the solution all along."

The motion was swift.

His body lay limp, a red liquid decorating his clothing and the floor.

Then there was silence.


End file.
